dex_fischervests_parody_wikifandomcom-20200214-history
Disney, Pixar, and Saga+'s Paul Trilogy
Disney, Pixar, and Saga+'s Paul has been officially now playing in theatres this September in association with Universal Pictures. It is a Big Hero 6-esque movie from the creators of Hotel Transylvania and The Lion King (2019). The first film starts September 7th. The second film is Confrontation starts September 13th. The final film is Fusion Echoes starts September 21st. There will be no triggers allowed in this movie but all the stuns are over right now. So good luck and enjoy the show while you eat popcorn, pizza, poutine, lasagna, KFC chicken, and drink A&W and Dr. Pepper root beer; officially no diet mode. Things are about to be tasting victorious when you watch the movie since Ash defeats Paul in the final battle when Infernape takes down Electivire. This is a big score, ladies and gentlemen. Paul is ''now ''YOUR movie! Don't forget to see the Jurassic World short, Battle at Big Rock before the movie. Oh, and one more thing. Let's see the scene selection first of Paul. Scenes: # Tobias Wins the Lily of the Valley Championship Trophy # Many Years Later.../Meet Paul # Shadow Confronts Paul # Team Rocket Appears # Ash's Pokemon to the Rescue/Blasting Off Team Rocket # Ash Meets Paul/Paul's Story About Brandon # Shadow on the Loose! # Paul's Rematch with Brandon # Paul vs. Brandon # The Unstoppable Colossal Regigigas # Giovanni's Warning # Creating Mecha Sonic # Ash's Home # The New Nintendo Switch Lite # "In the End" (Paul Goes to Ryme City) # Meet GoGo Tomago/The Invention Lab # Tobias' Meeting with Paul and GoGo # Inviting May, Max, and Cyrus Over # Showing the Pokemon # The Great Battle # Mecha Sonic Escapes from Team Rocket Incorporated # Rosalina's Warning About Mecha Sonic # Shadow's Mission to Save Team Galactic # Paul and GoGo Meets Shadow # Enter Ian and Barley! # Meet Reggie/Paul's Old Pokemon # GoGo Picks Her Own Pokemon # Tobias Locks the Trainers in the Dark Office # Tobias vs. Shadow # Mecha Sonic Runs Chaos in Ryme City # "Woman Up!"/Mecha Sonic vs. GoGo # Ash Teams Up with May, Max, and Cyrus # Brandon Comes Back with Regigigas # GoGo's Bad Injury/Surgery # Shadow's Command with Dawn's Friends # Crushing the Chaos Heart # Dialga and Palkia Creates a New Life for Shadow # Panic Wild in the Streets # "Legends Never Die" (Shadow Collects the Chaos Emeralds) # Team Rocket Kidnaps Peach and Daisy # Mario and Luigi Confronts Team Rocket/Bowser vs. Mario and Luigi # Yoshi's Dash Pepper/Fast and the Curry-ous # A Failed Attempt # Giovanni and Matori's Plan # Tobias the Undefeated Master # GoGo Came Back to Paul/Paul and GoGo vs. Tobias # Road Chase # Serperior Knows Leaf Web # Saving Ryme City/Defeating Tobias # Yoshi Rescues the Princesses/Yoshi vs. Bowser # The Final Battle/Shadow vs. Mecha Sonic # Regirock, Regice, and Registeel Destroys Mecha Sonic # Dialga and Palkia Sucks Tobias into the Portal # Team Rocket Arrested/Paul Makes Up with GoGo # Shadow Reunites with Paul and GoGo # Paul and GoGo's Wedding/"On My Own" (Family Day) # End Credits Category:Disney Movies Category:Pixar Movies Category:Saga+ Movies Category:Universal Movies Category:Crossover Spin-Offs